galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheReturnOfTheKing/A ton of weird ideas, Volume I
Hi, King here. I've been thinking about a variety of topics regarding the Omniverse Nexus Wiki Project and the Creativity Unleashed Wiki lately, and I've come up with some ideas which I believe are quite interesting. Well, that's what I think. You can decide. Here they are. Horror and speculative fiction Some of us may prefer to write on Galactic Crucibles, others on Erudite Tales and still others on Infinite Histories. At least, they will want to on the latter, but we're working on that. Some of you like writing about characters, or world-building, or creating empires, or making life-forms, or writing stories. But I think we can agree on one thing - we are all fans of speculative fiction, the broad umbrella genre which encompasses sci-fi, fantasy and horror. All three ON wikis fit at least one subgenre of speculative fiction. GC is sci-fi, ET is fantasy, IH is mainly sci-fi with some fantasy elements. However, while all the wikis represent a spec-fic subgenre, not all spec-fic subgenres are represented. Horror is missing. What I was thinking was, could horror work in the ON omniverse? In other words, could there be a fourth, horror-themed ON wiki? Obviously, there has to be some world-building involved, or it won't be ON, so I came up with a few ideas I think could work. They are as follows. Be''yooooond'' the Graaaaaaave... The first idea I had was a setting in the afterlife. Essentially, there are three worlds based on popular/Christian/Greek beliefs about the afterlife - Heaven/Olympus, Hell/the Underworld/Tartarus and Limbo/Purgatory/ghost world/whatever you want to call it. Heaven is basically a series of floating cloud worlds, fought over by Nephilim, Angels and Harpies. Maybe Vampires too, I dunno. Essentially, it looks utopian, and some of it is. But the vast majority is ruled by evil Archangels, horrible god-like beings and abominable monstrosities. Actually, you might be better off in Hell. Then there's Limbo, the grey world of mist, ash and ghosts. Most souls end up here, except for those of the really awesome or despicable. Subject to revision. The dead know not who they were, only that they exist and everything is reaaally dull. However, if they can actually influence the world around them, they could build cities, kingdoms and empires and stuff, which world-builders would like. Especially since Limbo has an infinite surface area, as far as we know. And then there's Hell, an unpleasant place for a vacation if there ever was one. It's a practically infinite series of immense caverns, some big enough to fit our Earth and most of them ruled by foul Demons. This could conceivably be replaced by a reworked Brunikor. I'm not sure about the world of the living. Perhaps it should be a mystery, never to be seen again by the dead? Or maybe they can interact with it, with the help of necromancers or something? Lost Souls, Evil Mist and General Darkness This second idea is a weird one, in my opinion, but please, bear with me. (Or I'll set a bear on you. No, I won't, I just couldn't resist the bad pun) Once, this universe was really a very nice place to visit, ruled by Gods and Archangels. Then came the Demons of Brunikor, who fought a massive war with the Gods and Archangels. At the end of the war, the Demons were losing, so they decided to make their enemy's victory as bitter as any defeat. They released a mysterious mist that shrouded the whole world in darkness. For millennia, the fog has covered the world. It ensnares the souls of the dead, so that ghosts roam unable to reach the afterlife. If you get lost in the fog for too long, you will enter Limbo, the grey world of dead souls. Odds of getting back? Low, unless you're some sort of necromancer. If you want, you can try and help a ghost return to the world of the living this way, but it aint easy or nobody would ever truly die. In patches where the fog isn't as strong exist this wiki's equivalent of planes, or planets, or universes. Known as 'hallows,' these breaks in the gloom can be the size of cities or continents. Most are dominated by fog-mutated monstrosities, but some light remains in the gloom in the form of cities, protected from the monstrosities of the fog. Often, hallows will contain forests ruled by twisted versions of pre-fog plants and animals. Does It Even Need A Separate Wiki? What I've noticed about my ideas so far is that they could simply be recycled into a pre-existing wiki. Indeed, horror might not even need it's own wiki. It's a very versatile genre/subgenre, and no doubt it could work in the context of an isolated plane in Erudite Tales, or a creepy rogue planet in Galactic Crucibles, or a secluded universe in Infinite Histories. One possibility is that lack of knowledge could be used to the advantage of separating it. After all, GC, ET and IH describe interconnected universes or multiverses, which really doesn't work horror-wise. Perhaps we should leave the possibility open that the horror world could be a weird corner of a pre-existing wiki, but make sure interaction between them is impossible? That could easily justify making a different horror wiki. But if you think that's excessive, then it could be an isolated plane/planet/universe by all means. Volume II will discuss the Interversal Revolution and my plans for saving IH from mediocrity. Is adding horror to the Omniverse Nexus a good idea? Yes, and it should be it's own wiki Yes, but make it part of one of the other wikis No, horror shouldn't be a part of ON Fantastic! Allons-y! Geronimo! 22:05, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:ATOWI Series